el regreso del caballero de la luna
by nikostormrage 123
Summary: despues de la derrota del rey lich , los elfos descansaban en paz pero la imvacion demoniaca empezo , ahora el heredero de la leyenda es la ultima esperanza de su pueblo
1. Chapter 1

**el regreso de la leyenda **

los elfos nocturnos eran una raza que solían vivir de la naturaleza , la paz retorno y los 200 años que illidan marco quedaron en la historia , las leyendas del caballero de la luna quedaron marcadas como lo mejor de la raza y su espada estaba siendo buscada como el santo grial de los elfos

pero en los llanos del monte felwood un joven elfo se preparaba para ingresar al ejercito como un arquero pero todos lo miraban como si se tratara de un extraño

furion: hola illidan , ¿estas preparado para esto ?

illidan: claro , mi madre me dio su arco , ella era una buena arquera , ahora se dedica a la medicina

furion : tu madre es una mujer muy bondadosa

illidan: ella me crió sola y ahora es hora de que se sienta orgullosa de mi!

furion: ja eres igual de valiente que tu padre

illidan: no conocí a mi padre , el ... murió cuando nací

furion: yo lo siento mucho , mucho de enserio ...

illidan: usted, quizás usted...

furion : oh , no yo no lo conocí ...

illidan: entiendo , lamento haberle preguntarle esto

los soldados estaban formados para la prueba final de los elfos , cada uno debería demostrar su valor para defender a los demás

agnhus : vaya pero si es el mestizo ¿ que tu trataras de superar la prueba de el clan?

illian: si , y aunque no lo creas te voy a vencer

agnhus: no me hagas reír , un mestizo me vencerá a mi ,al hijo de un noble

illidan: hablas mucho para ser de noble cuna...

furion ve que estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea pero el la sofoca antes de que alguien salga herido

furion : bien basta ya ! , que comience la prueba , vayan jóvenes ,vayan y demuestren lo que aprendieron

illidan recorria los arboles para vigilar la zona pero era blanco de los flechazos de los demás que pretendían ser nobles , illidan encuentra su primer desafió ,una joven viajera que era asaltada por dos forajidos , despues de una pelea sencilla los ladrones huyen de la esena , illidan regresa a los bosques , caida la noche el ya habia ayudado a mas de 15 personas diferentes contra ladrones y accidentes

pero esa noche su mayor desafio estaba por comenzar , en medio de la noche una tormenta se acercaba pero en el lago de la luna comienza a abrirse un portal

furion: ¿que demonios es eso ?

mahalick : no lo se pero algo se acerca , alertad a los guardias ...

sin previo aviso una horda de demonios sale del portal y comienzan a asesinar a los elfos , illidan comenzó a correr para buscar a su madre

illidan : madre... ¿donde estas ?

antes de entrar a los bosques se topa con uno de los lideres demonios ...athos

athos : ¿quien eres muchacho ?

illidan : no te importa ¿quien eres tu ? ¿que quieren ?

athos : soy athos , el ultimo general demoníaco ,venimos para conquistar sus tierras

illidan: eres muy sincero , pero te daré una oportunidad para que se vallan

athos : ja no me hagas reir , tu pequeño elfo vas a derrotarme

illidan extendió su arco y lanzo la primera flecha , pero antes de impactar en el cuerpo de athos la flecha se desintegro

illidan : su aura demoníaca es impresionante !

athos : soy el mas poderoso demonio de fuego !

con una onda de fuego lanza a illidan por los aires y aterriza en lo profundo del bosque

athos : bah , estos mortales son tan debiles jajajaja

arhamis :hermano !¿ quien era ese ?

athos : era un elfo patetico nada mas

ohrtos : no hay que dejar ningun elfo vivo , no olviden que hay que buscar al que mato al rey lich

en medio de la luz de luna se ve a illidan con heridas infligidas por athos , quien se puso de pie y lo unico que dijo fue

illidan: madre ¿ espero que estés bien ? (desmallándose )


	2. Chapter 2

**confesiones de la deidad...**

los elfos estaban siendo dominados por los demonios y sus tierras estaban siendo devastadas , varios muertos y exiliados, illidan despierta en su casa pero su madre estaba aplicándole medicina para las quemaduras

illidan: ¿madre ? ¿que paso ?

shandris: fuiste atacado por un poderoso demonio , tienes que irte illidan ahora

illidan: irme...¿ y la gente ? ¿que pasara con ellos ?

shandris: si de verdad quieres salvar a nuestro pueblo , debes ir al norte a quel'thalas , en busca del principe kael

illidan: no nesecito ayuda , yo solo puedo con estos demonios

shandris: yo se que puedes , pero... kael sigue a las ordenes de illidan

illidan:¿ illidan ? ¿que quieres decir con eso ?

shandris : veras tu conoces la leyenda del caballero de la luna

illidan: si , el que vencio al rey lich , el que bajo al infierno y tomo la demon blade...

shandris: asi es el... es tu padre

illidan: ¿ mi padre ? pero todos dicen que el es el santo defensor de elune y solo estaba con ella y...¿ tu ?

shandris: asi es yo soy la reencarnación de la diosa elune , illidan es tu padre y yo soy tu madre

illidan: eso ... eso tiene sentido

shandris: ¿no te preguntas por que tienes imagenes de batallas pasadas?

illdan : entonces ,soy el hijo del caballero de la luna

shandris: asi es tu illidan ...eres un semidiós

illidan agacha la cabeza y se pone a reflexionar sobre lo dicho

illidan: pero...¿que pasara con tigo y la gente ?

shandris: estaremos bien , si tu de verdad quieres salvarnos debes buscar la demon blade y eliminar a los demonios de nuestras tierras

illidan : te extrañare mucho madre !

shandris: illidan ten cuidado hijo mio , recuerda tu eres un stormrage , hacique necesitaras ayuda

shandris abre un cofre y saca una especie de flauta que estaba tallada en madera y se la entrega a illidan , este la toma y comienza a correr hasta salir de los bosques , empuñando su arco y con unas cuantas flechas se dirigue a quel'thalas

illidan: te juro que volvere por ti madre !

dimos: ¿ a donde vas amigo ?

illidan: apartate estupido !

dimos: creo que deberias ser mas amable con los nuevos amos del mundo

iillidan: todos ustedes arderan en el infierno , lo juro

dimos: no si te mato primero elfo !

se entabla una batalla entre dimos e illidan , dimos lo atacaba pero illidan lograba esquivar los ataques hasta que logro clavarlo en el pecho

dimos: ¿es todo lo que sabes hacer ? que patetico y debil eres

illidan: no te perdonare lo que le hiciste a mi gente

illidan comenzo a precionar el arco hasta que el arco se rompo en su mano , illidan hizo crecer sus garras y demos noto la aura de poder que se formaba a su alrededor

illidan: jamas te perdonare ... nunca jamas

illidan ataca a dimos y este cae , dimos veia las garras de illidan cubiertas de su propia sangre

dimos: escucha , yo solo ... solo sigo ordenes LO JURO , deja me ir y no me volveras a ver

illidan lo tomo del cuello y lo miro a los ojos , illidan estaba con los ojos negros como la noche

illidan: te dejaria ir pero...

dimos: pero , pero ¿pero que ?

illidan: pero , pero pero no soy estupido !

illidan con sus garras se desace de dimos cortándolo por la mitad y comienza a calcinarlo vivo

illidan satisfecho con su victoria veia sus garras preguntandose que era lo que le paso si nunca actuo asi

illidan : ¿ que eh echo ? yo no suelo ser asi , el pidio piedad y yo se la nege , me siento ... de maravilla !

illidan continu so viaje hacia las lejanas tierras de quel'thalas en busca de el principe kael y en busca de la verdad

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**las primeras espadas ...¿de mi padre ?**

la noche era muy pesada , después de la derrota de dimos illidan comenzó su viaje el veía de lejos que su gente era encadenada pero el tenia que evitar ayudarlos ,illidan siguió su marcha hasta encontrar un rió que detuvo su marcha

illidan: ok ¿y ahora como hago para cruzar el rio ?

en ese momento illidan ve que una extrañas criaturas como serpientes salian del agua , pero uno de ellos estaba vestido para la guerra

illidan: ¿quienes son ustedes ?

vash : me llaman lady vash , y tu joven te pareces mucho a un ser que conozco

illidan: ¿que son ustedes ? son una especie rara , que nunca vi antes

vash: no te preocupes ,somos nagas una antigua raza que vivían en paz

illidan: nagas , creí que estaban extintos !

vash : servimos antes a su padre en la antigua orden

illidan: ¿mi padre ? nunca supe que sirvieron a mi padre

vash : así es joven y ahora estamos para servirte a ti , se que necesitas ayuda para cruzar el rió

illidan: mmmmmm mi propio ejercito de criaturas , es interesante

vash : tenemos un trato que proponerte joven

illidan: te escucho ¿cual es el trato ? naga

vash : te daré unas armas capaz de derrotar a cualquier enemigo y tu solo tienes que traerme dos colmillos de kraken

illidan: trato hecho ¿donde puedo encontrar ese kraken ? ...ah no voy a querer ayuda de ninguno de ustedes

illidan comienza a remar hasta el centro del lago y comenzó a esperar la noche que fue cuando salio a alimentarse al verlo era una serpiente con tres cabeza , illidan comenzó a luchar contra el kraken hasta lograr cortar una de sus cabezas pero al cortare una le crecieron dos ,haci siguio hasta que las cabezas eran mas de 20

vash : illidan , el kraken no puede ser decapitado , o sino se harán mas cabezas ,piensa piensa

illidan tomo la antorcha que iluminaba el bote y cuando corto la cabeza del kraken le incinero la herida ,haci siguio con todos hasta llegar a una cabeza

illidan inconscientemente saco sus garras y atravesar el corazón del kraken y salio por la espalda de este y con sus propias manos le saco los colmillos

illidan: aquí están tus colmillos bruja naga ,ahora entrégame esas armas !

vash: muy bien un trato es un trato , aqui tienes son las mismas armas que usaba tu padre

illidan : ¿mi padre usaba estas cosas ? ¿estas segura ?

vash: claro , son iguales a las que les dio tu abuelo y son las mismas que una vigilante arrojo a la lava cuando el peleo con arthas

illidan: esta bien ,mmmmmmm son espadas demonios , no puedo aceptarlas

vash: claro que si , en tu sangre corre la sangre de un demonio ,igual que en la sangre de tu padre

illidan :pero soy un elfo , igual que mi madre !

vash: tu apariencia es de un elfo, pero llevas la sangre de un dios y un demonio

illidan: eso explica muchas cosas , mis garras principalmente

vash: ahora ponte tus espadas... lord illidan

illidan: mmmmm ahora si que estoy completo (con sus espadas en las manos ) ahora debemos ir a quel'thalas

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**el caballero y la princesa...**

en los bosques de quel'thalas illidan y su ejercito de nagas se internaron en los bosques para continuar su viaje pero vash nota que illidan no esta del todo cómodo con sus nuevas armas

vash: ¿le molesta algo lord illidan ?

illidan: si estas cosas , son muy molestas ¿como las soportaba mi padre ?

vash: es una buena pregunta joven , su padre era un de los elfos mas fuertes que ha existido , pero pruebe las gujas , para que se combenza de su asombroso poder

illidan: me gustaría , pero ¿donde hay algo que me pueda servir ?

en ese momento un grito se oye en los profundos bosques ,illidan comienza a correr y ve una elfa que estaba siendo atacada por troles de la montaña sin dudarlo un minuto salta y con sus gujas logra decapitarlos a los dos , la elfa queda impresionada con el poder de illidan pero asustada trata de retroceder y se oculta en los arboles

illidan : espera no te are daño ,solo quería ... ayudarte

pero la joven elfa desaparece entre los arboles , sin mirar atras

vash: lord illidan ¿ como se siente al ver lo que puede hacer ?

illidan: na algo tímida , pero ella es mi tipo se lo aseguro

vash: esto hablando de las gujas lord illidan

illidan: asi si , claro yo ... yo... hablaba de eso también si que son potentes eh

illidan y vash logran cruzar el bosque enfrentando varios troles y ogros de montaña

illidan: esto es demasiado fácil vash , necesito un enemigo digno de mi poder

vash : cada dia se parece mas a su padre , pero descuide cuando llegemos a silver moon encontrara enemigos mas poderosos

illidan: eso espero de otro modo habré perdido tiempo ¿ cuanto falta para llegar a silver moon ?

vash: heló ahi lord illidan , la capital de los altos elfos " silver moon "

illidan: esta tierra es muy hermosa , pero aqui seguro encontraremos al príncipe kael el me dirá todo lo que quiero saber

vash: si , el príncipe kael fue un gran aliado de su padre , el fue quien guió a sus elfos sanguinarios a la victoria sobre los muertos vivientes , tambien ayudaron mucho en las tierras devastadas

illidan: ¿tierras devastadas ? por favor explícate

vash: es una larga historia , hay que buscar a kael ,entre y búsquelo

illidan: ¿no entrara con migo ?

vash : sucede que algunos elfos tienen ciertas diferencias con los nagas , pero eso es otra historia

illidan hace precensia y el guardia lo guía hata el trono de kael

guardia: disculpe mi señor pero alguien lo vino a visitar

kael:¿de quien se trata ?

guardia: se trata de un elfo que se hace llamar illidan stromrage

kael:¿¡ illidan ?! hazlo pasar , no lo dejes hay a fuera

guardia: si mi señor

kael estaba emocionado para volver a ver a su señor pero cuando entro no era lo que se esperaba

kael: ¿ quien eres tu joven ?

illidan: soy illidan stormrage , vengo a ver al príncipe kael ¿ lo conoces ?

kael: yo soy kael , pero descuida alguien me dijo que vendrias

illidan : ¿como ? ¿quien se lo dijo ?

furion: yo lo hice , sabias que encontrarías el camino

illidan: furion ¿como llegaste aqui ?

kael : oh lo siento caballeros ella es mi hija naisha

illidan observo a la joven elfa y sintió que su corazón explotaba , era algo que nunca antes había sentido , naisha al ver al elfo de inmediato quedo obnubilada ante tal guerrero ambos se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada

furion : illidan , illidan despierta !

illidan: disculpen divague un poco , ella es la elfa que hoy salve en los bosques de aqui cerca

kael : naisha ! ¿ es cierto eso ? ¿entraste al bosque tu sola ?

naisha : si , pero no me ocurrió nada

illidan seguia mirando a la elfa y naisha no escuchaba a su padre solo miraba a illidan y hasta le sonrrio y sus ojos se iluminaron

furion : illidan, concéntrate muchacho ( dándole un codazo )

illidan : disculpe principe kael ,nesecito que me diga lo que sabe de mi padre , hay una emergencia que debo resolver

kael :¿buscas la " la demon blade" ?

illidan: ¿ esa es la espada de mi padre ? , la necesito para salvar a mi madre y a mi pueblo

kael : te lo diré pero antes necesito que hagas algo por mi

illidan: esta bien , estoy listo para lo que venga !

kael : en la cima del mote del sol ,hay una bestia que siempre esta de guardia y mis hechiceros necesitan los compuestos de la cueva pero la bestia que los guarda no lo quiere entregar de buena gana

illidan: entiendo , le traeré lo que usted necesita , y la bestia esta acabada

naisha : padre debería ir yo con el , ya que el no conoce el camino ( mirando a illidan )

illidan: no hay problema , no dejare que le hagan daño se lo prometo

kael : ahh esta bien naisha lleva a illidan a la cima del monte del sol y que el se encarge de la bestia

naisha : si padre , nos vamos ... illidan , hasta su nombre suena hermoso

illidan : mm ¿que dijiste ?

naisha: no nada , solo tonterias ...

kael : algo me dice que me voy a arrepentir de todo esto y quizas de mucho mas

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**el legado de mi padre...**

en el castillo de kael esperando que naisha llegara pero se demoraba , illidan perdía la paciencia ,hasta que salio con una armadura que solo cubría sus curvas

illidan: wow ¿que haces con esos trastos ?

naisha: estoy preparándome para pelear con la bestia , ademas deberías ir mas armado

illidan : no las necesitos , solo con mis armas me valgo solo

shandris: no seas tan torpe , esa bestia es mas fuerte de lo que parece ,no te confíes

ambos salieron del palacio montando caballos que corrian a toda velocidad , al cruzar los bosques y llegan a la base de la montaña

naisha: aquí esta la montaña del sol , ahora ¿como subiremos

illidan desmonta y se asoma a la montaña , toma a naisha y de un salto llega a avanzar a la montaña después de cinco salto llegan a la cueva de la bestia , illidan avanzo unos pasos y naisha se escondió detrás de el

illidan : escucha animal del demonio , sal de ahi ahora!

naisha : illidan , no creo que sea una buena idea hacerlo enojar

illidan : SAL DE AHI , YA TE VI !

en ese momento illidan y naisha ven que una silueta se acerca pero era un lobezno de color gris con ojos verdes

illidan: hahahaha esta es la bestia , no puedo creerlo que graciosos que son jajajaja

naisha: illidan ... esa no es la bestia

illidan : ¿ enserio ? ¿entonces cual es ?

naisha : es esa la que esta delante de ti !

de la cueva sale un lobo color negro con ojos rojos , su altura era mas grande que un caballo , sus garras desgarraban la tierra y su saliva derretía los huesos que estaban ahí

illidan : ¿esta es la bestia ? no se ve tan impresionante

illidan se disponia a atacarlo pero el lobo le ataja la guja derecha con los dientes y lo golpea con sus garras

illidan : asi me gusta , esa es una bestia de verdad

naisha : illidan , no te confíes ese monstruo puede derretir lo que sea con su saliva

el lobo comenzó a rebosarlo , pero la saliva resbalaba de sus armas

naisha: illidan , no dejes que su saliva te toque o te quemara el brazo

illidan logra zafar su guja derecha y lo apuñala con la izquierda pero no penetro la piel

illidan : ¿que pasa con estas cosas ?

naisha : el lobo no puede ser atravesado por ningún arma afilada , es por eso que muchos murieron

illidan :esa información me hubiera servido antes , ¿por que no lo dijiste antes ?

illidan se despojo de su hujas y comenzó a atacarlo con sus garras pero no le hizo daño

illidan : ¿hay alguna forma de derrotarlo ?

naisha : no lo se , pór que todos lo que lo intentaron murieron !

illidan se monto sobre el lobo y comenzó a estrangularlo , el lobo quería zafarse pero las garras estaban cortando le la espalda ,con cada minuto el lobo iba perdiendo su fuerza hasta que cayo rendidio debido a que lo termino de asfixiar

illidan: le tendré que llevar la piel como muestra de que lo derrote , pero ningún arma afilada puede atravesar la piel de la bestia

illidan se le ocurrió una idea de usar la saliva del lobo y luego atravesar la piel con las mismas garras de este

illidan : listo ahora solo resta ir por las cosas que me encargo kael

naisha : illidan , ya tengo las cosas pero tienes que ver esto

los dos entran en la cueva y estaba lleno de valores , oro , plata y joyas . los dos comenzaron a verse pero no podían llevar nada debido a que era un patrimonio de los altos elfos

illidan : bien , ya vayámonos de aquí y llevemos las cosas a tu padre

los dos salieron de la cueva y naisha lo mira fijamente pero no podría creer que a el no le importaba la riqueza

naisha : illidan ¿acaso no te llevaras nada de la cueva ?

illidan : para que , solo quiero tener en frente un enemigo que dure mas de veinte minutos en un combate

al llegar los resibe el príncipe kael , que al ver que illidan traía a la bestia muerta sobre sus hombros y su hija trayendo los ingredientes que buscaban

kael : gracias por el favor joven , ahora te dire lo que quieras

illidan: gracias , ahora quiero saber sobre la demon blade

kael : veras lo que paso fue ...

flash back

illidan : así que un elfo no puede tocar la hoja demoníaca ...quizás un demonio si,si el poder de la espada debería ser mio y de nadie mas

kael : pero mi lord yo...

illidan : silencio con esta espada pondre a mis enemigos de rodillas ante mi

kael se pone de espaldas a la salida con cara de serio

kael : lo siento lord illidan pero no puede salir de aqui con la espada de mi padre

illidan : osas desafiarme kael ... esta bien seras el primero en sentir la cólera de la hoja demoníaca

illidan y kael se enfrentan a duelo pero los poderes de kael no se comparaban con la espada y lo inevitable había pasado kael callo ante la espada

kael : mi lord ¿por que no me mato ?

illidan : tu tienes un imperio que gobernar ademas era obvio que nunca me ganaras

fin del flash back ...

illidan: mmmmmm interesante , me gustaría quedarme pero ya es de noche y debemos irnos

naisha : padre , por que no dejas que pasen la noche aqui

kael la miray dudaba de que se quedaran a pasar la noche pero ambos debatian sobre la desicion

naisha : pasen la noche aqui , no hay problema

kael : algo me dice que esto termina mal ...

continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

**el caballero y la princesa fénix **

en el castillo de kael todos se dedicaron a dormir pero illidan seguía despierto pensando en la hermosa elfa que tenia su atención y no podia pegar los ojos suspirando y pensando en ella en su piel blanca como las nubes ,sus cabellos dorados como el sol y sus ojos brillan como lagos a la luz de la luna

furion : illidan , ya duérmete de una vez

illidan : no puedo furion , ella es la elfa mas hermosa que vi en mi vida , solo su nombre suena poesía y me siento como un poeta que tiene que volar

furion : tal vez te sientas como poeta , pero suenas como un idiota , ademas las mujeres debilitan el corazon y sin el no ganaras jamas una pelea

illidan : tal vez tengas razón tío furion , pero ella ... ella es perfecta

en medio de la noche illidan y furion son alertados por los guardias que les avisaron que los demonios se acercaban

illidan : los demonios se acercan , debieron seguirme desde los bosques de ashenvale

naisha : illidan ! , ¿que sucede ? ¿por que estan todos corriendo ?

furion : son los demonios , tenemos que ir a ayudarlos !

los stromrage decidieron hacerles frentes a los demonios , que aunque eran débiles los superaban diez a uno pero illidan comenzó a sentir una sensación agradable al derrotar a los demonios que hizo que se alejara y comenzara a masacrar a los demonios pero era casi inútil el portal se abrió y millones se acercaban a quel'thalas

porthos : adelantes mis guerreros masacren a esos elfos , no quiero que nadie sobreviva

porthos veia de lejos que illidan estaba derrotando fácilmente a sus lacayos y decidió terminar con esto pero varias elfas hechiceras le hicieron frente , entre ellas la madre de naisha y esposa del príncipe kael , porthos las arrazo con mucha facilidad , pero kael intento ayudarla pero los demonios se les ponían en frente , al ver el cadaver de su madre naisha se volvio loca de ira y sin pensarlo con sus poderes comenzo a carbonizar a todo demonio que se le interpusiera en el camino , sus rizos dorados se volvieron erizados y de un rojo profundo , su piel blanca se volvio roja igual que sus ojos las llamaradas de la princesa acabaron con los demonios , la peor pesadilla de kael se hizo realidad , naisha se convirtió en la princesa fénix un guerrero que conservaria el alma de tan magnifica criatura pero el poder era demasiado para que ella lo controle

porthos : ¿quien es esta chiquilla insolente ?

naisha : soy quien le pondrá fin a tu invasión demonios putrefactos !

porthos : ! INSOLENTE MORTAL , NO SABES CON QUIEN ESTAS TRATANDO !

porthos ataca a naisha pero esta lo repliega y con solo sus manos logra crear una honda que carbonizo a todos los demonios

naisha : ANSHU' ALHAT ,POR QUEL'THALAS !

naisha comenzo a crear un poderozo rayo que de inmediato porthos se encargo de detener con sus manos pero la joven elfa era demasiado fuerte para el , con sus manos que sentían como se quemaban porthos solto el rayo y cayo rendido , pero de rodillas y con el humo que salia de sus manos miro a la fenix a los ojos

porthos : tu maldita elfa , jamas podras detener a mis hermanos jajajaja

naisha : no preguntes quien dobla las campanas , yo puedo responder eso

levantando dos dedos para arriba carboniza vivo a porthos mientras esta tenia una sonrisa malévola en su cara , con sus manos las movio de izquierda a derecha comenzo a transformar el suelo en lava derretida y el resto de los demonios murieron carbonizados lentamente pero ella no se detubo comenzo a atacar a su gente

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

**la batalla de los dioses a empezado ...**

naisha dominada por el poder de la diosa fenix no se podia controlar , la magia de los elfos no penetraban su campo de fuerza y las flechas no traspasaban su remolino de fuego , los elfos estaban atonitos pues la destruccion de silvermoon podia venir a manos de uno de ellos

furion : illidan tu eres el unico tan poderoso como para destruir su campo de fuerza

illidan : ¿estas loco ? me quieres lanzar a los lobos

kael : se lo ruego lord illidan ,salve a mi hija y a mi hogar su padre lo habria hecho sin dudarlo

illidan comenzo a correr en direccion a naisha pero ella lo vio y con solo incrementar su energía expulso a illidan lejos del castillo , pero este se puso de pie y vio como su chaleco de piel fue reducido a cenizas

illidan : ok ya me enoje , naisha escucha no tienes que hacer esto

naisha : no soy naisha , soy la diosa fenix y tu eres un simple elfo comparado con migo

illidan : no te olvides de quien eres realmente , tu eres naisha princesa del reino de silvermoon

naisha : basta de estupideces ,YO SOY FÉNIX y tu elfo seras destruido

furion : illidan , no puedes razonar con ella , perdió la consciencia debes derrotarla

illidan : si lo se pero no quiero hacerle daño , es que no puedo ...

furion : tienes que concentrarte , solo tu poder demoníaco puede derrotar a la fénix

illidan comienza a imaginar el desastre de su tierra y el mismo comienza a enojarse , sus ojos se volvieron ... dorados como los de su padre , furion fue testigo de como su sobrino iba tomando la forma de su padre

sus garras , sus ojos su cuerpo y sus alas illidan se transformo en su padre a misma imagen

con una voz muy gruesa semejante a un demonio comenzó a hablar con naisha

illidan : ahora sabras lo que es el poder puro , preparate ...fenix

naisha aumento su remolino de fuego pero illidan lo cruzo sin problemas ambos tenían campos de fuerza que a pocos centímetros de tocarse comenzaron a inestabilizacen

naisha : crees que por ser un semidiós me puedes ganar

illidan : tal vez , pero al menos no permitiré que dañes mas gente inocente !

naisha : los demonios me enferman , ellos me encerraron y ahora con la ayuda de esta elfa reclamare el mundo que por derecho debió ser mio

illidan : controlaras a este mundo ,cuando hallas acabado con migo y nunca pasara

illidan comienza a atacar a naisha con sus garras pero esta la esquiva y ataca con llamaradas pero illidan se cubre con sus alas de demonio y sale ileso , este la ataca con rayos de hielo pero naisha parece ser mas fuerte que el , illidan logra engañarla con una imagende espejo y se pocisiona detras de ella , lo cual la toma con una llave de oso(abrazo de oso ) y levanta vuelo hasta donde se alcanzo a ver que illidan cayo en picada con naisha

naisha . estas loco , nos mataras !

illidan : corrección nos mataremos !

illidan y naisha se estrellan contra el campanario del castillo de kael y comienza a derrumbarse sobre ellos , la multitud observa como estos dioses pelean en una tierra , cuando se disipa el humo se los ve forcejiando hombro con hombro , sus fuerzas eran imparables pero lo mas raro es que el sol y la luna estaban perfecta mente alineados en el norte el sol ( naisha ) y en el sur la luna ( illidan ) , no se podia saber con exactitud quien era mas fuerte , ya que estaban igualados en el forcejeo ambos se separan y se disponían a un ataque final , naisha utilizaria la onda explosiva que se vio en forma de rayo , illidan utilizaría su rayo de hielo para repelerlo cuando los poderes se cruzaron el cataclismo fue inevitable , los elfos corrian por sus vidas , la tierra temblaba , las nuves de tormenta aparecian y el sol y luna luchaban por permanecer en el cielo

cuando illidan libero su verdadero poder el rayo de hielo se hizo sentir en el cuerpo de la fenix , ella estaba de rodillas soportando el rayo mientras que illidan lo sostenia con su mano derecha y avanzaba lentamente , hasta que la fenix quedo agotada y solto el rayo , lo curioso es que la luna llena estaba en el centro del cielo , illidan tomo a la fenix y la miro a los ojos

illidan: tu te alimentas del sol y yo me alimento de la luna , desaparece fenix

antes de un golpe mortal illidan cae exhausto junto a naisha lo que les hizo volver a la normalidad y el cielo volvio a la normalidad

continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

**el caballero de la luna vs el caballero negro **

naisha dormía plácidamente cuando despierta por culpa de una pesadilla pero al ver por la ventana , ve que el cielo que estaba nublado , fue a buscar a su padre , al bajar las escaleras ve un rastro de sangre y comienza a seguirlo , cuando llega a la habitacion de kael ve que su padre tenia varias heridas ,preocupada entra sin tocar la puerta y ve a illidan tendido en la cama con varias quemaduras y cortes en todo su cuerpo , parecia muerto pero estaba durmiendo ya que habia perdido todas sus fuerzas en el combate

naisha:¿padre ? ¿que fue lo que paso ? ¿como te encuentras ?

kael: ¿no recuerdas nada verdad ?

naisha: no , casi no recuerdo nada , pero ¿como esta illidan ?

kael: el esta bien , los curanderos lo han visto y dice que tiene que descansar después de la tremenda pelea que tuvieron quedaron exhausto

naisha: ahora recuerdo , al ver que me convirtió en un monstruo illidan trato de ayudarme , pero luego se transformo en un demonio , ahora recuerdo , sus ojos rojos, sus alas y sus garras , eramos demonios

kael : no hija , tu eres la que no entiendes , la verdad es que la ciudad de silvermoon estuvo a punto de ser destruida por la batalla que tuvieron los dos , tu hija mia estas allegada al alma de una diosa conocida como fenix , pero illidan esta allegado a la diosa elune es por eso que los dos pelearon tan brava mente contra los demonio y entre ustedes

naisha: le hice daño a illidan , el no me volverá a hablar , seguro estará molesto cuando despierte

illidan despierta y ve que naisha esta junto a su cama pero el no se atreve a mirarla a los ojos por temor a que este enojada con el , solo se pone de pie y se escapa a los bosques donde es perseguido por naisha

illidan: naisha lo siento mucho , nunca quise que se me fuera de las manos la situación y...

naisha: no te disculpes illidan ambos tenemos que entender que lo que nos paso ayer , fue un caso aislado pero me alegro de ver tu rostro una vez mas

illidan y naisha se abrazaron pero cuando illidan se iba a acercar para besar a naisha un misterioso caballero de armadura y caballo negro los interrumpe

black : aaaaaa que escena mas tierna , lastima que al señor demoníaco no lo conmueva esto

illidan : ¿quien demonios eres tu ?

black : soy black un cazador de recompensa y tu elfo seras el próximo de mi lista , los señores demonios me daran una buena cantidad de poder y oro por tu cabeza

illidan: pues ven por ella , si te atreves a desafiarme

black : desafiante eh , haces mas divertido mi trabajo ...cazador de demonios

illidan :¿como me llamaste ? ¿por que me llamaste " cazador de demonios ?

black: por que eso es lo que eres illidan un asesino de asesino , basta de charlas

black saca su espada que era negra y al ver mas de cerca se veia las almas de todos los que habian caído por su filo , illidan empuño sus gujas y ambos cruzaron sus armas pero las habilidades de black no eran rivales para illidan , cuando illidan vio a black a los ojos noto que había almas que el robo con su espada maldita , el solo intento derrotarlo mas rápido pero no podía cortar la armadura de black , al notar el olor a sangra ve que la armadura era de sangre de demonios asesinados y su espada negra como su rostro era a que desterro a los demonios a el mundo de las tinieblas , black antes de ser derrotado tubo que utilizar su poder especial

black : eres bueno , tendre que usar mis poderes al maximo

illidan :¿que poder es ese ? ¿ que vas a hacer ?

black agito su espada y abrio un portal a otro lugar , corrio y tomo a illidan y naisha y se fue con ellos al otro lado del portal

black : ahora veremos si tu puedes vencerme en mi mundo jajajajajaja

continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

**illidan y naisha en las sombras de la muerte **

naisha e illidan estaban desorientados de donde estaban y black desapareció mientras caminaban illidan sentia que no estaban solos , hasta que llegaron a una estatua que tenia forma de silla fue ahi donde vieron que black estaba sentado con la espada en la mano y los miraba desde lejos

black : ¿ por que tardaro tanto ?

illidan : ¿donde estamos ? ¿por que nos trajiste aqui ?

black: te dije illidan , que no me ganarías en mi mundo

illidan: ¿que es este lugar ?

black : mi reino , bienvenidos al valle de la muerte

illidan: nos herimos de aquí , sácanos ahora

black: ¿tan pronto ? ¿no quieres saludar a tus viejos amigos ?

en ese momento black clava su espada en el suelo y comienzan a salir un montón de sombras negras que de a poco iban tomando forma

illidan: ¿que demonios haces ?

arthas: hola illidan , pareces cambiado , ¿cuanto a pasados 100 o 200 años?

illidan : ¿y tu quien demonios eres ?

sargeras: parece que el buen cazador de demonios ,no sabe quienes somos

azshara: ¿que te pasa ya te olvidaste de nosotros ?

kil'jaden :parece que el cazador es ahora un caballero , somos muy poca cosa para usted ( burlándose )

thichondrius: ¿que te pasa illidan ? ¿no estas feliz de verme ?

magtheridon : ese insulso roedor sigue siendo una insignificante basura

archimonde: los stormrage , no son mas que basura , ¿quien sera el primero ?

illidan estaba atento ya que varios enemigos de su padre ,pero el no estaba preparado para presentar una batalla asi

illidan: black ¿quienes son estos tipos ?

black: son tus antiguos enemigos , lastimas que mueras a manos de ellos

illidan empezó a atacarlos pero ellos eran veloces y esquivaban sus ataque , illidan utilizo las gujas contra sargeras peroeste lo ataco con una onde de fuego illidan clavo la guja derecha en el suelo y fue arrastrado ,se veia la marca en el suelo , naisha corrio para ayudar a illidan pero antes de poder ayudarlo azshara la toma del cuello , al ver la imagen illidan se enojo pero arthas lo golpea con la empuñadura de su espada ,pero segun illidan la espada estaba rota , azshara logra dejar inconsiente a naisha pero illidanestaba siendo pisado por arthas , al ver la imagen de su mejor amiga illidan comenzo a enojarce , sus ojos comenzaron a volverse negros , sus garras comenzaron a crecer y lo peor es que sus marcar igual que las de su padre

arthas: no maldito , no dejare que te transformes , MUERE ILLIDAN !

arthas ataca a illidan con la espada para decapitarlo pero la espada se detiene a la altura de su cuello , illidan completamente fuera de si toma con su mano izquierda el hombro de arthas y con sus ojos totalmente negro lo miro fijamente y con la mano derecha atraviesa el estomago de arthas

illidan: ahora es mi turno , caballero de la muerte jajajajajaaja

illidan le clava la otra mano en el pecho y luego con fuerza rompe el cuerpo de arthas en tres pedazos , todos miraban como illidan destrozo el cuerpo de arthas , mientras illidan se reia con una voz muy ronca

sargeras : ese ...ese ese maldito esta completamente loco ( asustado ) , se ...se... se esta riendo de la sangre e arthas

illidan :¿quien sigue ? jajajaja ¿quizás tu ?

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

**el verdadero poder de un stormrage **

no se podía creer la imagen illidan descuartizo el cuerpo de arthas como si nada , todos estaban mudos pero sargeras fue tan estúpido de oponerse a illidan

sargeras: tal vez puedas ser un demonio físicamente , pero tu sigues siendo un asqueroso y débil elfo , MUERE ILLIDAN

sargeras ataca a illidan pero este comienza a reírse en voz baja de una forma macabra , con un movimiento rápido atrapa el brazo de sargeras y sin esfuerzo de un tiron le arranca el brazo

sargeras: ahhh mi brazo , maldito me las pagaras

illidan : sabes empiezo a creer que eres muy estúpido , nadie puede desafiar mi poder

con su mano derecha illidan emitió una llamarada que carbonizo a sargeras

tichondrius : es... es un monstruo , no quiero morir... no quiero morir ...

tichondrius trata de huir pero illidan lo ve con una mirada perdida y una sonrisa macabra , da un salto y se pone frente a tichondrius y con su mano lo toma de la cabeza

tichondrius : no, suéltame maldito ... suéltame

illidan: oh no, no, no , sabes tendrías que haberlo pensado bien antes de atentar contra la vida de una elfa inocente

tichondrius comienza a arañar el brazo de illian con tal de zafarse al escuchar lo que dijo illidan comenzó a sentir miedo

tichondrius : no , por favor solo sigo ordenes , ten piedad , te lo ruego , TEN PIEDAD

illidan : oh ,no, deberías haber sido bueno , EVITA EL CASTIGO

sin mediar mas palabras illidan aplasto la cabeza de tichondrius como si fuera una nuez , archimonde y kil'jaden lo fueron a buscar pero el al verlos le sonrió macabra mente y con sus garras al rojo vivo logro decapitarlos una vez sus cabezas en el piso illidan las aplasto

azsahara trato de huir pero enfadada desafió a illidan

azsahara : ja tu no sabes quien soy , tu eres como yo no le temes a la muerte , no me tienes miedo

illidan : yo os mostrare lo que es tener miedo !

azsahara :estupido muere maldito

azsahara ataca a illidan con potentes ataques pero este no le hacen daño en medio del humo da un salto y con su brazo le ataja el cuello a azsahara

illidan: ¿le temes a la muerte ? ¿ me tienes miedo ?

azsahara : suéltame maldito y te haré tragar esas palabras

illidan con toda facilidad le rompe el cuello , pero black seguía sentado con un poco de aburrimiento

black : sabes les ganaste a todos con mucha facilidad pero ¿ podrás con estos guerreros ?

black clava su espada en el suelo y comieza a salir dos sombras mas del suelo pero estos parecian mas poderosos

black : veamos si el cazador de demonios es tan fuerte como supongo

illidan : black , baja de una vez y lo arreglaremos

las sombras salen del suelo y miran a illidan pero este estaba confundido

illidan: ¿quienes son estos tipos ?

black : son tu pero pesadilla illidan... jajajajajjajajajaj

continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

**el cazador de demonios vs el caballero de la luna**

son sombras sin sentido , pero poco a poco fueron tomando forma eran los hermanos sombras , antiguos enemigos de los stormrage , pero a illidan no le importo el los ataco como si nada pero esquivaron los ataque , agharol lo toma del cuello y lo azota contra el suelo , arhis lo toma de la pierna derecha y lo lanza en el aire

arhis :¿ listo hermanos ?

agharol : listo , ataquemos

los hermanos juntaron sus manos y crearon un relámpago y con el golpearon a illidan que estaba de rodilla con una mano en el suelo

arhis : parece mas débil que antes , lastima que no sea el mismo

agharol : si hermano , el tiempo que pasamos aquí nos sirvió para fortalecernos

en el momento mas crucial los hermanos iban a darle el golpe de gracia pero antes de ser golpeado por el relámpago de los hermanos , una misteriosa sombra cae del cielo blandiendo una espada mágica corta el brazo de arhis y este se retuerce de dolor

agharol : maldito ¿quien demonios eres ?

pero el forastero no respondió solo blandió su espada ,solo se veían sus ojos dorados y sus alas

agharol : maldito , pagaras por lo que hiciste ,en guardia

agharol ataca al forastero y este esquiva el rayo , dando un salto con su espada le corta la cabeza y arhis trata de ayudarlo , pero el forastero lo toma del cuello y le clava la espada en el vientre , black ve que sus guerreros cayeron muy fáciles y este se pone nervioso

black : peleas bien forastero , ¿quien eres guerrero ?

pero el forastero no respondió solo miro a illidan de rodillas total mente cansado

black : sabes el señor demonio te dara tu peso en oro por la cabeza de illidan

al escuchar eso el forastero dejo ver su cara ... era ILLIDAN el verdadero caballero de la luna y esposo de shandris

ILLIDAN : sabes no quiero tu oro ,QUIERO TU CABEZA

black: entonces ven por ella... híbrido

black ataca a illidan pero este cubre el ataque y con un movimiento descendente le corta las manos a black y este cae de rodillas , illidan con su espada lo decapita y black cael al suelo con su cabeza rodando a los pies de illidan ,

ILLIDAN :¿ estas bien muchacho ?

illidan : si , ¿quien eres extranjero ?

ILLIDAN : solo soy un viejo que descendió al infierno

illidan : gracias , pero ¿que haces con naisha ?

ILLIDAN : llevármela lejos de aquí , ademas es un lugar muy peligroso para una joven

illidan : dejala , estamos en algo muy importante

ILLIDAN : mmm quizás no ahora sígueme

illidan ataca al cazador de demonios pero este lo amenaza con la demon blade y este le corre la hoja pero illidan lo ataca , illidan usa sus garras contra el cazador de demonios y este esquiva los ataques y este lo derriba pero le da la espalda

illidan : da la cara , dime quien eres

el cazador de demonios lo mira con unos ojos muy brillantes pero illidan molesto por lo que paso lo vuelve a atacar , el cazador de demonios lo derriba nuevamente y este le pisa el pecho

ILLIDAN : sabes muchacho , te pareces a tu padre

illidan :¿ como sabes eso ? ¿como me conoces ?

ILLIDAN : QUIEN TE CONOCERÍA MEJOR QUE TU ... PADRE

al escuchar esto los ojos de illidan se ilumina y ve que el cazador de demonios era su padre , el lo levanta del suelo y le habla

illidan : padre necesito tu ayuda , es urgente

ILLIDAN : PERO TENDREMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUI O QUEDARAN ATRAPADOS EN EL MUNDO DE LOS MUERTOS ... PARA SIEMPRE

continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

**la prueba para mi hijo **

ILLIDAN :escucha hijo , si no salen de aquí ,quedaran atrapados por toda la eternidad

illidan: ¿ como salimos de aquí ?

ILLIDAN : antes de salir de aqui , tienes una prueba que superar

illidan: padre nesecito que me digas donde encontrar la demon blade

naisha: ¿ y por que no solo llamarla hoja demoníaca ?

illidan: por que es un nombre muy largo , ademas " demon blade " es un nombre mas ... mas pegajoso

naisha: si pero usar un nombre científico para una espada maligna es algo muy cursi

ILLIDAN : oigan , dejen de discutir cosas sin importancia y sera mejor que se prepare para la su búsqueda

naisha: que bien , siempre quise tener una aventura así

ILLIDAN : lo siento joven , pero mi hijo tiene que resolver esto el solo

illidan se prepara para emprender un viaje con tiempo limitado sabe que en una hora se quedaran atrapados para siempre

ILLIDAN : veras hijo mio , en estos valles hay un dragón rojo llamado " aragon " necesito que lo derrotes y consigas la flauta que tiene en su lomo y te ayudare a salvar a nuestra tierra

ILLIDAN siendo un fantasma traspasa el cuerpo de su hijo y le saca las gujas que el tenia , el le da una espada común y corriente

illidan : padre , esta es una espada común y corriente , pero bueno

naisha: illidan espera .

naisha lo mira a los ojos pero no se atreve a dar el siguiente paso así que illidan la abraza fuerte mente y la besa en la cabeza

illidan: volveré por ti naisha , te lo prometo

illidan busco hasta encontrar una cueva con una criatura que estaba durmiendo pero al escuchar que se acerca y este le habla

aragon : ¿ que hace aqui ?

illidan : vengo a derrotarte y llevarte con migo para salvar a mi pueblo

aragon: esta bien ¿ que quieres ?

illidan: tu cabeza

illidan ataca al dragón y este comienza a escupir fuego pero illidan lo esquiva y este lo ataca con la espada haciendo un tajo en su hombro derecho y este se enojo

aragon : escucha joven , estoy arto de que todos se busquen una reputación a costa de mi pellejo

illidan da un par de giros en el aire y este lo ataca a la cabeza y este lo traba con la boca

aragon : sabes si yo bajo los dientes date por muerto

illidan : si tu tratas de comerme , mi espada entrara hasta tu cerebro

illidan y aragon estaban trabados en el combate , illidan ve que hay algo entre los dientes de aragon , era un brazo ,illidan lo toma

illidan: oh no , sir hector

aragon : ah gracias , estaba atrapado hace tiempo en mis dientes

illidan : no tengo tiempo para jugar

aragon : ah no te pareces a tu padre

al escuchar esto illidan sale de la boca del dragón y el dragón retira la espada de su mandíbula y se acomoda la boca

illidan : ahora entiendo , mi padre dijo que te derrotara , nunca dijo que te matara

aragon : exacto illidan , derrotar a tu enemigo no siempre es matarlo

illidan: tengo que conseguir la flauta , disculpe ¿ le molestaría darme la flauta?

aragon le entrega la flauta , illidan se sube al lomo de aragon y se dirigen a donde estaba illidan y naisha

**el plan de athos **

en el bosque de ashemvale , los elfos estaban en el suelo con sus cuerpos totalmente debilitados

athos : por fin mi plan para revivir a mis hijos esta funcionando

arhamis : no te confíes hermanos , recuerda que los stormrage destruyeron a el resto de nuestros hermanos

athos : si archimonde, kil'jaden fueron asesinados por que son muy débiles

arhamis : saes que illidan no permitira que revivas a tus hijos con el cuerpo de su gente , lo impedira como hace tiempo

athos : deja que venga , esta vez lo matare ,no dejare que nadie me impida dominar al mundo

continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

**naisha es secuestrada **

cuando illidan , naisha y aragon salen del mundo de las tinieblas , gracias a la ayuda del caballero de la luna , ambos llegan a unas planicies donde illidan decidió cazar algo para comer , mientras aragon dormia ,naisha estaba sentada junto al rió , unos aldeanos que semejaban a elfos pero enanos la atacaron por la espalda y se la llevaron a su aldea , en el campo illidan volvía con un jabalí , pero es atacado

tuck : hey forastero , vete de aqui

illidan : ¿ me hablas a mi ?

tuck : si quieres te lo grito , VETE DE AQUI

illidan : ¿o si no que ?

tuck : ataquen , vamos ataquen

de todos lados salen los elfos pero no median mas de metro y medio , lo que provoco que illidan comenzara a reírse y esto lo atacaron , pero su magia elfa era muy débil a comparación con illidan , tomo las gujas y los derroto con mucha facilidad , los cuerpos de los elfos estaban por todas parte y tuck asustado intento correr , pero , lo único que consiguió es hacer enojar a illidan , de un salto le piso la espalda y tuck comenzó a sollozar como si illidan fuera un demonio

tuck : anda matarme , eso es lo único que los demonios saben hacer

illidan : no quiero matarte , nunca lo quise , pero ustedes me atacaron primero

tuck :¿ no eres un demonio como ellos ?

illidan : no , soy un elfo nocturno y...

tuck : ¿un elfo nocturno ? ¿ aquí en nochhank ?

illidan :¿ nochhank? ¿ la tierra de los enanos ?

tuck : enanos , solo somos compactos

illidan : oh no , maldición estamos al otro lado del mundo

tuck : tu no te pareces a la que la tropa azul capturo cerca del rió

illidan : naisha ¿ que demonios le hicieron ?

tuck : ella fue llevada a la base del gran cacique mingk

illidan : ¿ es uno de ustedes ?

illidan se dirige al lugar de los hechos y encuentra a aragon inconsciente , pero este lo despierta con la flauta , deciden ponerse en marcha , hacia la aldea de tuck donde se ve a naisha que estaba amarrada en un poste apunto de ser incendiada

illidan : wow , tu pueblo esta completamente loco , sin ofender

tuck : no ,el problema es que los demonios han atacado y varios de nuestros amigos han sido secuestrados y otros brutalmente asesinados

illidan : mmmmm tengo un plan para liberara a naisha

en ese momento illidan envía a aragon quien comenzo a atacar la aldea sin lastimar a nadie , en ese momento illidan se hacerca al viejo de la aldea

illidan : dragones , son como ratas gigantes ¿ verdad ?

viejo : ¿quien eres forastero ?

illidan : soy illidan y los ayudare con esa bestia

viejo : o por favor ayúdenos

illidan : ok vera a los dragones , les gusta el sacrificio de bellas doncellas

pero el plan de illidan le salio mal , en vez de que le entregaran a naisha , le entregaron una enana del templo , illidan se dirigue a aragon

aragon : ¿que intentan hacer ?

illidan : aplacarte con un sacrificio

aragon : ¿un sacrificio ? ¿ quien les abra dado esa idea tan estupida ? ¿quien es la chica ?

illidan : no lo se pero desaste de ella

aragon : ¿como ?

illidan : no se , cometela

aragon : estas loco , debes estarlo

illidan : no seas delicado , te comiste a sir hector

aragon : no me lo comí , solo lo mastique en defensa propia

**mientras tanto en ashemvale...**

athos : los elfos estan listo para que mis hijos nazcan de nuevo

arhamis : sabes hermano , este plan tuyo para revivir a tus hijos , creo que va a funcionar

athos : sin illidan aqui , no podemos fallar

arhamis :¿ que hago con los elfos que sobrevivieron ?

athos : que vuelvan como incubadora de mis hijos

aramhis : sabes los capullos estan listo

continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

**el regreso de la fenix **

cuando illidan y su plan fallaron , hizo lo único que se le ocurrió

illidan : bien , basta de tontería , haré lo que debí hacer hace tiempo

aragon : illidan , no puedes enfrentarte a un ejercito armado tu solo

illidan :¿por que no ? lo hice muchas veces

tuck : por que , mi pueblo pelea duro ,jamas se rinden

mientras ellos estabban hablando no notaban que naisha se estaba sintiendo acorralada , pero con la desconsideración naisha comenzó a perder el control sus ojos se chispearon , sus cabellos se enrojecieron y su piel se volvió fuego , illidan advirtió la escena y trato de detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde naisha se transformo en la fenix , los enanos miraron con asombro la liberación de la diosa que comenzó a atacar a los enanos que la habían encadenado para destruirla , en ese momento illidan comenzó a atacarla para distraerla pero era imposible , la fénix intento matar a illidan pero sus poderes estaban fuera de si , tanto que hizo que illidan comenzara a correr para que la fénix lo perdiguera

illidan : aragon , ahora

illidan salta al lomo de aragon quien de una manera veloz comenzo a volar en direccion al mar , donde eran perseguidos por la diosa que se hacercaba a gran velocidad y lanzando bolas de fuego que casi queman a illidan

illidan: aragon , mas rápido , necesito mas velocidad

aragon :¿ que planeas illidan ?

illidan : tu solo acelera , si no me falla la memoria ,estamos cerca de Northrend.

aragon: ¿Northrend ?

illidan vio los primeros trozos de hielo que había en el mar y le pidió a aragon que acelerara , antes de que la fénix los tocara , aragon ascendió y con una puntería certera illidan se lanzo en picada y se llevo al mar helado de Northrend a la fénix quienes cayeron al agua

fenix : insolente mortal ¿como te atreves a desafiarme ?

la fenix , intento usar sus poderes pero el frió era tan intenso que la llamarada se des siso antes de tocar a illidan , illidan la golpeo con el puño derecho y la dejo inconsciente , en ese momento llega aragon y mira con asombro a donde habian llegado

aragon : illidan ¿sabes donde estamos ?

illidan : si , lo se , estamos en corona de hielo , el antiguo puesto del rey lich

aragon : ¿sabes que podemos volver a casa con una historia ?

illidan : yo no me conformaría con una historia , prefiero ver al rey lich con mis propios ojos

illidan se adentra a lo mas profundo de el trono de hilo , mientras subía las escaleras , no dejo de pensar ¿como seria el señor oscuro de los muertos ?

pero cuando llego al trono de hielo se llevo una espantosa sorpresa , al ver el trono de hielo

illidan : esto ... esto es increíble , no puedo creerlo

aragon aparece con naisha en su lomo y esta se sorprende , pero ve que illidan estaba helado de impresiono

naisha : illidan ¿ estas bien ?

illidan : no puedo creerlo , el rey lich ... es mi padre

naisha : ¿ que ? illidan eso no es cierto

illidan : el rey oscuro de los muertos vivos , es mi padre , mi padre fue el causante de la caida de casi todo el mundo

aragon : las cosas no son lo que parecen

illidan : si , son lo que parecen , mi padre es el rey lich

aramhis : que ironia verdad muchacho

continuara


	15. Chapter 15

**illidan contra aramhis contra la demon blade **

cuando illidan vio la cara de aramhis ,naisha noto como los ojos de illidan comenzaban a enrojecerse y sus manos cada vez se iban apretando cada vez mas , la ira de illidan que trataba de controlar poco a poco se iba desatando , naisha trataba de que illidan se controle , pero illidan vio la demon blade , el se acerco y la intento sacar

aramhis :sabes que no puedes tocar esa espada

illidan : esto es el único recuerdo que me dejo mi padre

illidan intento sacar la espada que estaba clavada en la base del trono de hielo , pero al intentar sacarla las manos de illidan comenzaron a sangrar , pero este no la solto por mas que naisha le suplicara

naisha : illidan , suelta la espada , solo un demonio puede tomar esa espada

pero illidan no escuchaba ,poco a poco su cuerpo se fue transformando poco a poco , sus venas saltaron de su cuerpo ,sus ojos se enrojecieron , sus colmillos comenzaron a salir de su boca , sus garras comenzaron a crecer exageradamente , pero con todo eso no pudo sacar la espada

aramhis :bien ,basta de estupideces ,muere illidan

aramhis usa sus poderes oscuros para atacar a illidan y este es arrastrado varios metros , entonces aramhis se hacerca a la espada y naisha trata de atacarlo con sus llamaradas pero era inútil ,ella estaba muy cansada después de la pelea que tuvo con illidan , este lo ataca otra vez pero aramhis logro sacar la demon blade , pero no se percato que el caballero de la luna que estaba sentado en el trono de hielo le comenzaron a brillar los ojos

aramhis : SI , AL FIN EL PODER DE LA DEMON BLADE ES MIO , APARTIR DE AHORA EL SEÑOR DEMONIACO ARAMHIS REINARA PARA SIEMPRE JAJAJAJJA

illidan se puso de pie pero sentia que sus manos que estaban sangrando estaban al rojo vivo ,igual que sus garras

aramhis : bien , prepárate a morir illidan

aramhis ataca a illidan y este esquiva la estocada , pero aramhis usa su magia para crear una onda que sale de su mano y expulsa a illidan ,quien cayo yantes de caer al vacio se sostiene de la corniza , mientras aramhis se acercaba el comenzo a pisar la mano de illidan quien se soltó , aramhis puso la la punta de la espada en la mano derecha de illidan quen se sostenia con esa unica mano , la muerte de illidan era segura

aramhis : adiós illidan , te veré en el infierno

**en la mesura de la noche **

****la patrulla que se encargaba de vigilar los movimientos del enemigo habían vuelto pero lo mas raro es que de los veinte solo habían vuelto cinco

shandris :mahalick ¿que paso ?

mahalick :fuimos atacados por los mismos demonios , lo que vimos fue increible

shandris : ¿que le paso a tu ojo ?

mahalick : no nada , pero nuestra gente esta en peligro , estan encerrados en una especies de capullos

sahndris :¿hay noticias de mi hijo ?

mahalick : no , lo siento pero de illidan no sabemos nada

en ese momento shandris ve a su gente que estaban refugiados en una cabaña y nota que la comida se esta acabando , en ese momento shandris carga su arco y sale a buscar a los demas que estaban perdidos en medio del bosque corrupto

mahalick : ¿pero señora a donde va ?

shandris : a buscar a los demás y quizás encuentre algo que nos ayude a eliminar a estos demonios de nuestras tierras

en ese momento shandris se fue y se adentro en los bosque con su arco en la mano

continuara


	16. Chapter 16

**las gujas de illidan se rompen **

con su unica mano libre illidan se trataba de sostener , cada vez que illidan posaba la mano izquierda arhamis le pateaba la mano dejando a illidan completamente colgado

arhamis : sabes illidan , dame una razón para no matarte

illidan : no tengo ninguna razón , solo si tienes que matarme hazlo

arhamis le clava la demon blade en la mano de illidan dejando la herida de su mano abierta , illidan comenzó a sangrar , pero el no soltaba la base del glaciar , su furia se desato y con un impulso illidan asedio hasta quedar frente a arhamis , el señor demonio ataca a illidan con la demon blade ,pero illidan bloquea el ataque con las gujas , la energía demoníaca de illidan era muy poderosa , pero arhamis no se rendiría creyendo que con la demon blade derrotaría al hijo del caballero de la luna , pero el aura de illidan fue demasiado con el golpe de gracia de la demon blade las gujas de illidan se rompen en mil pedazos , illidan cayo al suelo con los ojos abiertos completamente blancos , illidan comenzó a convulsionar , arhamis se acerco al cuerpo de illidan , mientras naisha se acercaba al trono de hielo para liberar a illidan stromrage , mientras que naisha trato de llegar al verdadero illidan , arhamis noto lo que planeaba hacer y de un salto llego en frente de naisha , esta intento atacarlo con llamaradas pero arhamis usa su mano derecha uso su energía para golpear a naisha con sus energías demoníacas , naisha cayo junto al cuerpo de illidan , mientras arhamis iba bajando lentamente mientras naisha trataba de hacer reaccionar a illidan pero la imagen lo decia todo , el cuerpo de illidan estaba completamente frio con los ojos blancos y con la sangre helada

naisha : por favor illidan , despierta rápido

arhamis : no te molestes elfa , ese debilucho no pudo contra mi ,tu tampoco podrás

naisha : no te lo permitire maldito

naisha trato de atacar a arhamis pero este esquiva la llamarada , arhamis decidió usa la demon blade para asesinar a naisha

naisha ataca con remolino de fuego pero arhamis desase el remolino , naisha uso la metamorfosis transformándose en la fénix , pero ni eso , arhamis la apuñala con la demon blade y naisha cae al suelo mal herida , la fenix se transformo de nuevo a naisha

naisha : maldicion , si que la demon blade es poderosa , al menos tengo el consuelo de morir junto a ti illidan

arhamis : si , eso es un consuelo para los mortales

**el verdadero poder demoniaco de illidan **

arhamis se acerco apuntando con la demon blade a illidan , arhamis alzo la espada y antes de desciende la espada , iilidan la detiene con su mano derecha , illidan se pone de pie ,pero arhamis trataba de arrebatarle la demon blade y se le hizo imposible

illidan : suelta la espada de mi padre

illidan con su garra le corto la mano izquierda pero arhamis no soltó la espada

arhamis : AHHHHHHH , maldito mi brazo

illidan comenzó a reírse de manera demoníaca con una sonrisa macabra mientras miraba la sangre de el brazo de arhamis

arhamis : ja te la creíste estúpido

arhamis uso su aura para reponer su brazo izquierdo lo que hizo que illidan frunciera en ceño , illidan ataca con sus garras cortando a la mitad a arhamis pero este se volvió a regenerar como si nada , arhamis le clavo la espada en el pecho a illidan pero este no cayo , illidan con una sonrisa macabra se metio mas el brazo de arhamis hasta quedar en frente de su rostro , illidan con sus garras comenzó a atacar la cara de arhamis hasta que este del dolor soltó la demon blade , illidan con una mirada maliciosa le corto el brazo a arhamis y este se retorcia de dolor ya que sin la demon blade no podía regenerarse , illidan tomo la demon blade sin importarle que sus manos sangren le corto la cabeza a arhamis y luego pulverizo su cuerpo en mil pedazos , con la espada en sus manos illidan se acerco hasta naisha y la puso de pie , pero no quiso despertarla ya que el cuerpo de illidan ya no era un elfo nocturno , illidan stormrage se había convertido en un poderoso demonio

vash : por fin lo consiguió lord illidan ( saliendo del agua ) , se transformo en todo un demonio , ahora cumpla su destino

continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

**un destino en desolación y una pasión en llamas **

con la sangre de demonio corriendo por sus venas illidan se habia combertido en un demonio por completo , la sangra de su padre dominaba mas que la de su madre

vash : ¿ cuales son vuestras ordenes lord illidan ?

illidan : vallais todos los nagas hacia el escondite de athos y traedme su cabeza

vash : como gusteis lord illidan , pero recuerde que sin la espada de su padre no le podra ganar a athos

illidan : lady vash , sera mejor que comienses a hablar de el sino quieres ir con arhamis al otro mundo

vash quedo helada al escuchar el comentario de illidan , ya que ni su padre que los invoco los amenazaba de esa forma

vash : si señor vera ...

hace años cuando su padre consumió la calavera de gul'dhan se transformo en un ser hibrido , lo que hizo que su sangre se mezclara , cuando el intento destruir por primera vez el trono de hielo para kil'jadhen , pero afortunadamente fallo , cuando se recupero pudo descubrir a tiempo que kil'jadhen planeaba traicionarlo despues de cumplir con su trabajo , illidan lucho fuertemente hasta que lo destrullo , cuando llego a su verdadero hogar fue recibido por su hermano , quien despues de una pelea logro tomar el control de los elfos nocturnos , arthas sabiendo las ordenes del rey exanime trato de destruir a su padre , pero gracias a la ayuda de kael logro liberar la demon blade , el señor illidan la uso contra arthas y su ejercito de muertos , pero me llamo la atención cuando una elfa de nombre shandris

illidan : mi madre

vash : la misma , illidan le enseño todo lo que sabia y en el momento de la verdad , shandris le revelo a su padre que en realidad era la mismísima diosa elune que bajo a la tierra para nombrar a su padre caballero de la luna , cuando las tropas estuvieron listas , arthas casi mata a su madre , lord illidan se enfureció y antes de que su madre muriera a manos de arthas el le dio nueva vida combinando los poderes demoníacos de el con los poderes divinos de su madre , illidan logro derrotar al ejercito de muertos vivientes ,pero al buscar a arthas este no estaba , en el encuentro final que fue en los bosque , lord illidan logro ganarle pero el poder de la espada lo fatigo , cuando lord illidan despertó el rey exanime trato de destruirlo , illidan lo impidió pero se percato de que el poder de la espada fue demasiado para el , cuando bajo al mundo de los muertos el y su madre se enfrentaron al mismo demonio de la espada, con la seguridad de que perdería la vida de su madre illidan se auto mutilo los ojos para evitar que el demonio matara a su madre y se apoderara de la espada , cuando subieron la batalla final en el trono de hielo resulto con la muerte de arthas , pero su padre consiente de que la plaga seria peor tomo su lugar en el trono de hielo como nuevo rey exanime , unos meses después nació usted mi lord pero como decía su padre es otra historia

illidan : yo , no lo sabia , pero ahora solo queda ir por la cabeza de athos

illidan vio a aragon pero este retrocedió sintiendo el miedo que causaban los ojos de illidan , naisha no podia creer que el demonio que estaba de pie cubierto de sangre era el elfo que ella amaba

naisha : illidan , espérame , iré contigo y vash

pero illidan no respondió solo la ignoro a ella y el dragón , solo se dedico a mirar la espada que de un color azul paso a rojo , lo que provoco que illidan sonriera de una forma macabra asustando incluso a vash

illidan : si , la demon blade tiene razón , necesito endurecer mi corazón para derrotar a athos y salvar a mi pueblo

naisha : eso no es cierto , no nesecitas hacer eso , venciste a arhamis solo con tus poderes

naisha comenzaba a derramar lagrimas y a sollozar pero illidan volteo con su mirada fria tipica de un demonio sin corazón

illidan : ja lagrimas eh , signo de debilidad , tu eres débil naisha

al escuchar esto naisha abrio los ojos grandes y quedo boca abierta al ver y escuchar la raccion de illidan

vash : vera mi lord , el asunto es que no nesecita que su corazon se haga piedra para...

illidan : a callar basura , mandare a todos los nagas a la guerra y tu te encargas de dirigirlos o ya veras

continuara...


	18. Chapter 18

**un demonio llega a ashenvale **

con la sangre de demonio corriendo por sus venas illidan se habia combertido en un demonio por completo , la sangra de su padre dominaba mas que la de su madre

vash : ¿ cuales son vuestras ordenes lord illidan ?

illidan : vallais todos los nagas hacia el escondite de athos y traedme su cabeza

vash : como gusteis lord illidan , pero recuerde que sin la espada de su padre no le podra ganar a athos

illidan : lady vash , sera mejor que comieses a hablar de el sino quieres ir con arhamis al otro mundo

vash solo agacho la cabeza y con sus tropas se dirigieron a los bosque , illidan con sus manos sangrando uso sus garras para crear un portal para llegar a ashenvale , naisha no se quedo con los brazos cruzados , después de illidan ella cruzo el portal , naisha vio como todo ashenvale estaba reducido a cenizas

al ver que illidan se metia en los bosques , naisha lo siguio pero lo perdió de vista, al ver que varios demonios perseguir a una elfa nocturna , naisha les hizo frente y con sus llamaradas los derroto fácilmente

shandris : gracias elfa , ¿como te llamas ?

naisha : soy naisha , de las tierras de quel'thalas

shandris : muchas gracias , pero ¿ que haces en estas tierras ?

naisha : buscando a mi amigo illidan

shandris : ¿ illidan ? ¿esta aqui ?

naisha : si , y creo que perdió la cabeza por la demon blade

shandris : oh no , no puedo creer que illidan haya caído en el poder de la demon blade

naisha : ¿conoces a illidan ?

shandris : si , soy su madre y la defensora de su poder

naisha y shandris se adentran en los bosques para buscar a illidan , pero shandris sabia por instinto que el poder de illidan es mayo al de ella y a su esposo , naisha no sabia que illidan tenia madre , lo que shandris no le dijo es que ella es la diosa elune , pero si se lo dice no podria proteger a su hijo, las dos comenzaron a buscar a illidan pero lo unico que veian era un grupo de demonios peleando contra los nagas , pero al voltear la mirada para salir de la escena ven a athos con una mirada desafiante

athos : vaya, mira lo que me encontra las dos mujeres que illidan aprecia

shandris : monstruo maldito , si mi esposo estuviera aqui te haria correr

athos : si el verdadero illidan , lastima que esta en el trono de hielo

naisha : pero aun estoy yo , illidan tambien esta de nuestro lado

athos : ahh te refieres al demonio que antes era el hijo de la diosa

shandris : basta , luchare contra ti y todos tus demonios aqui y ahora

naisha : ya somos dos , nosotras te derrotaremos

la batalla entre las diosas y el dios demonios estaba a punto de empezar , naisha tenia fe en que illidan llegaria a tiempo , pero shandris sabe que su hijo fue corrompido por la espada de su padre , la unica esperanza es que illidan reprima el poder demoniaco , pero hasta eso suena imposible ya el mismo caballero de la luna no pudo con el poder de la espáda , pero quizas un semi dios pueda , naisha y shandris estaban contra las cuerdas ya que las dos sabian que jamas podran ganarle a athos

continuara...


	19. Chapter 19

**la nueva técnica de mi padre **

con la sangre de demonio corriendo por sus venas illidan se había convertido en un demonio por completo , la sangra de su padre dominaba mas que la de su madre , mientras arrasaba en el campo de batalla , los nagas iban cayendo de a cientos , pero eso no detuvo ,illidan siguió avanzando derribando varios demonios a su paso , no miraba a quien mataba solo veía la sangre que el derramaba con su espada , mientras illidan corria para buscar a athos , escuchaba la voz de la demon blade que le decía que no tenga piedad y que siga avanzando , pero mientras mas rápido corría su corazón mas aceleraba , hasta que en un momento a lo lejos se escucha la voz de su madre y de naisha quien estaban peleando con athos

naisha : vamos maldito pelea

naisha ataca a athos con sus llamaradas pero no le hace nada , shandris le dispara varias flechas de hielo pero no pudo hacer nada , naisha utiliza sus flechas de fuego pero tampoco causo efecto , naisha usa su ataque mas poderoso el remolino de fuego

naisha : tu te lo buscaste , ahora usare mi técnica mas poderosa

sahndris : igual que yo , ahora sabrás de que están hechas las elfas

naisha ataca primero con su remolino de fuego que envolvió a athos y para rematar shandris usa su flecha divina quien destruyo el remolino pero la explosión fue tan tremenda que incluso atrajo la atención de illidan quien fue hasta el centro de la batalla , cuando la tierra se asentó , naisha y shandris estaba algo agitadas por los ataques que usaron , pero al ver la imagen de athos de pie y sin ningún rasguño las desalentó

athos : ¿eso es todo ? , los elfos son basura

athos uso su honda demoníaca para atacar a shandris quien recibe el impacto sino cae al suelo , naisha la trata de levantar pero athos usa sus garras de fuego para atacar a naisha quien las heridas que sangraban por el impacto eran muy profundas , naisha grito con toda su alma , athos se acerco a ella y la tomo del pelo , con sus garras las apunto al corazón de naisha y esta lo miro a los ojos

athos : sabia que ustedes mujerzuelas no podía contra el dios demonio

antes del ataque final , una mano purpura lo detiene y athos ve que era el , el verdadero caballero de la luna , el ultimo cazador de demonios y el guardián de la demon blade

Illidan : sabes , eres muy valiente para pelear contra dos mujeres , haber si puedes meterte con un hombre

illidan con su mano derecha lo lanza por el aire y athos con sus alas detiene el impacto

athos : asi que te decidiste a aparecer verdad , pero ¿ eres un fantasma ?

Illidan : si claro , pero ahora es tu turno de convertirte en unos

Illidan y athos se baten a duelo , mientras las elfas miraban tratando de ponerse de pie , cuando athos ataca a Illidan este esquiva el ataque y con sus dedos indice y mayor juntos se dispone a usar su nueva técnica " el relámpago "

Illidan : es hora de que tu te vallas al infierno

athos : crees que con ese ataque me detendrás

Illidan con sus dedos forma una u y luego junta las punta de los dedos de las dos manos , con la otra mano forma otra u y luego hace un circulo

athos : me estoy aburriendo , ya que tu no me atacas lo haré yo

athos planeaba usar la honda demoníaca para atacar a illidan pero en el ultimo segundo Illidan suelta un relámpago de color azul quien golpea el pecho de athos y este es arrojados cientos de kilómetros bosque adentro , shandris se acerca a su esposo y con la mano le acaricia la cara

Illidan : ¿me extrañaste preciosa ?

shandris : todas las noches de mi vida , pero ahora no me importa si te vas solo necesito un beso tuyo

Illidan se acerca a los labios de shandris pero cuando el sol se asomaba , illidan llego a la escena al ver a su madre y su padre juntos por fin no pudo evitar correr para abrazarlo , pero antes de llegar Illidan desaparece dejando a su madre sola , el sol había salido por fin y se veía las cenizas de ashenvale , illidan clavo la demon blade en el suelo y cayera de rodillas

illidan : ¿por que no puedo estar con mi padre ?

shandris : por que es de dia , el apareció para protegerme a mi y a naisha , debes estar orgulloso de el

illidan : madre , ¿ crees que algún día el volverá para estar con nosotros ?

shandris : no lo dudes ni un segundo hijo mio , el caballero de la luna volverá por que el es mi guardián , pero también es tu padre

illidan se puso de pie y saco su espada , al ver la luz del sol illidan poco a poco se fue volviendo a la normalidad , pero no dejaba de pensar en que tenia que liberar a su padre de su condena

continuara


	20. Chapter 20

**la noche de luna llena **

con el poder demoníaco controlado illidan se acerca a su madre y la abraza , shandris con los ojos llorosos decide soltar a su hijo para que illidan se acerque a naisha , pero esta con la cabeza agachada no se atrevía a mirar a illidan

naisha : illidan yo ...

illidan : shhh , no tienes que disculparte , todo fue mi culpa

naisha se hacerca a illidan y este la abraza con sus brazos al rededor de la cintura de naisha , ella solo puso sus brazos al rededor de la nuca de illidan , cuando illidan se acerco a la cara de naisha pudo ver sus ojos color celestes como el agua y naisha contemplo los ojos dorados de illidan , ella se sentía tan atraída a ese elfo que a pensar de no pertenecer a la misma raza , eran elfos eso no era excusa , cuando illidan acariciaba el rostro blanco de la dulce naisha no pudo resistir el impulso de acercarse a sus labios , naisha cerro los ojos esperando el cometido de illidan , pero cuando illidan logro rosar sus labios con los de ella

aragon : illidan , tenemos problemas

illidan y naisha abrieron los ojos y se alejaron , pero naisha se notaba que estaba sonrojada mirando al suelo , mientras que illidan solo se dedico a respirar sin mirar a los ojos de la elfa de piel blanca y suave

illidan : bueno este ...

naisha : si yo solo ...

illidan : si sera mejor que nos vallamos

cuando los cuatro llegaron al interior del bosque vieron a toda su gente colgada de los arboles , envueltos en capullos de seda , pero cuando illidan se acerco y los olio se dio cuenta de lo que era

illidan : seda venenosa

naisha : si , athos y sus hermanos lo planearon bien

shandris : esta seda es mortal para quien la toque , menos para los demonios

siguieron caminando hasta llegar al campamento de los refugiados que eran menos de 200 elfos pobremente armados , pero el lider de la resistencia era nada mas ni nada menos que agnhus el rival de illidan

agnhus : vaya , parece que el cobarde a vuelto

illidan : ¿ quien es cobarde ?

agnhus : tu illidan , te marchaste cuando la invacion empezó , eso te hace un cobarde

illidan desenfundo la demon blade y la puso en frente de la resistencia , todos los elfos se arrodillaron , pero agnhus no entendía lo que sucedía , hasta que furion le explico todo

furion : veran hace siglos , empezo cuando athos fue asesinado

illidan : ¿se sabe quien lo asesino ?

furion : no , solo hay vagas referencias a la mano izquierdda de elune

illidan mira a shandris y ella nota la mirada de illidan

shandris : yo no lo mate

illidan: debio ser una flecha tuya , bueno sea lo que sea tenemos que prepararnos

**el final de athos y su plan de dominación **

con la noche en espera , illidan llego a los llanos con su madre , pero el joven caballero parecía algo preocupado , pero ella sabia como animarlo

shandris : no necesito tener gran habilidad , para conocerte

illidan: todo paso tan rápido

shandris : lo mismo me dijo tu padre hace años , illidan pienza que con ti poder demoniaco podremos mandar a esos demonios a donde pertenecen

illidan se sintio mas animado y comenzaron el ataque final para salvar a su gente , illidan se adentro en la ciudadela negra de athos quien esperaba ansiosamente que sus hijos salgan del capullo , cuando illidan se adentro el ataque empezo y athos se refugio pero fue sorprendido por illidan

athos : llegas demasiado tarde illidan , mis niños tienen vida

illidan : la unica forma de matarlos es matándote

athos : correcto !

illidan : y asi va a hacer

con la luna llena de puesto illidan comenzó a transformanse en un demonio

athos : no , esto no puede ser posible

illidan comenzo a perder la razon y como consecuencia visualizo a athos como enemigo

athos : hahah ambos somos parte del equipo , pero sin embargo no tenemos que estar en el lado opuesto del tablero

illidan solo gruno mostrando sus dientes y ataca a athos quien se combierte en un señor demonio , toma a illidan de los hombros con sus garras ataca a la espalda , tratando de huir illidan lo toma de los pies y lo azota contra el suelo

athos : te han usado illidan como ami , pero yo escape tu también puedes

illidan ataca a athos pero este sale volando , illidan se trepa en su espalda y con sus garras destroza la ala de athos y lo lanza al suelo , illidan se pone de pie y saca sus garras

athos : no lo entiendes ,notros ... nosotros podemos ser amigos , socios , hermanos de sangre

athos se lanza con sus garras y ,illidan lo esquiva y lo toma del cuello clavando sus garras , por ultimo con sus garras , pero antes de poder matar a athos la luna se esconde haciendo que illidan se transforme en un elfo , illidan retrocede varios pasos mientras athos se volvia a la normalidad , athos vio como la luna llena se cubria con las nubes y este comenzo a sonreir malevolamente

athos : ¿ ya mencione que fue tu padre quien me asesino verdad ?

illidan : ¿ mi padre ?

athos : debe ser tan dificil y tanta carga por ser la manos izquierda de elune

athos salta detras de illidan y este se da vuelta , pero nota que la luna se esta volviendo a ver

athos : lo unico que quiero es vida illidan , la continuacion de mi especie y tal vez que me regresen a mis hijos

illidan : estas loco

athos : no temas illidan , no tengas miedo yo te devolvere a tu padre y tu memoria

illidan : hay cosas que es mejor no recordar

illidan se trasforma en demonio antes de que athos reaccione saltando a su cuerpo , con sus poderosas quijadas le arranca la garganta , mientras athos moria desangrado se ve como los capullos se desacen y los elfos son liberados , illidan poco a poco se vuelve a la normalidad

_al otro día ..._

los elfos se preparaban para abandonar la guarida , mientras shandris buscaba a su hijo ,pero no lo encontraba , furion le dijo que estaba en el arroyo con naisha

naisha : bueno , esto me temo que es la despedida

illidan : si , supongo que tu padre te debe extrañar

naisha: oye , pero te visitare de ves en cuando , ademas el caballero de la luna es facil de encontrar

illidan : ¿ me escribiras ?

naisha : creo que si , ademas solo quiero...

naisha se acerca a illidan y este tambien , cuando ambos estan cara a cara , para saber como son los labios de la joven elfa illidan logra apenas apoyar sus labios con los de ella

furion : ILLIDAN ¿donde estas ?

illidan : ah maldicion ( susurrando ) , aqui furion

naisha: buenop illidan , adios

naisha se dirigue a su casa , pero furion ve que illidan trataba de besar a naisha , pero no lo logro gracias a el

furion : lastima , ¿como te sientes ?

illidan : gracias por el favor tio , pero puedo solo con una mujer

furion : recuerda que somo stormrage , estamos destinados a fracasar la primera vez

illidan : tu y mi padre estan feliz mente casado , soy el fracasado de la familia

furion : si mas o menos , bienvenido al amor sobrino

illidan : si la diosa lo desea quizas bese a naisha antes de morir

**hasta aqui les dejo , pero illidan volvera en " la guerra divina " hasta pronto **


End file.
